Bold Beasts
by SoraKokiri
Summary: Series of oneshots revolving around Riku and Sora, a pair of cold bastards, and their life at the yakuza as leader and attendant respectively. Lots of yaoi in every chapter. WARNING: BDSM, sexual themes, crime, HARD YAOI, extremely dominant Riku, and overly submissive Sora (not girly though). IF YOU WERE READING COLD BEASTS, THEN READ THIS TOO.


Hey people. So I was taking a deep look into myself, and realized that my latest story (Cold Beasts) was in fact a project that I got too ambitious with,, when what I wanted was to keep it simple and deliver you guys a nice, yaoi fantasy with lots of yummy sex and BDSM.

So! I decided to make the story into a series of one-shots, that way every chapter will have all the sex scenes I had planned, but without all the background details and bull.

Here, I introduce to you my little monster; _**Bold Beasts.**_

**WARNING: ****This chapter contains hardcore sex scenes, voyeurism, BDSM, and is extremely OOC. That means that if you can't stand the thoughts of couples having sex in front of other people, the seme being a little too mean and abusive (no rape, I swear), and the uke being totally submissive, then GTFO.**

Chapter one: Risky Business

The Inagawa household, an antique, huge and beautiful _sukiya-zukuri_ style building, that was usually calm and silent, was now a little different than every other common day. On a single long hallway, paced now Riku Inagawa, the twenty-seven year old man and successor to the Inagawa-gumi yakuza clan.

Ever so calm and composed, his feet seemed to be sliding along the wooden floor instead of stepping over it. His long silver hair flowed behind him while walking towards his own room to get a change of clothes; in a few minutes more, the son of another yakuza family, the Sasaki clan, would be visiting his home to discuss the possibility of a small business that could be pretty monetarily satisfactory for both groups. Riku never bothered with offerings coming from such small groups whose business consisted mainly from prostitution on the streets and drug dealing.

But his father, Sephiroth, leader of one of the most important yakuza families in the USA (which were just a few ones, since Japanese mafia wasn't all that big in the country) insisted that this was a good opportunity to expand their family's name and get more deals in the future. Basically speaking, he just intended to use the small group as a messenger. Brilliant.

Now, almost all of his group members were tidying the house up, making preparations for the visit: Sephiroth, and also himself, liked good impressions. Opening the sliding door of his room and closing it behind him once he was inside, he went to one of the few occidental items into the household, a mahogany closet, and fumbled and searched inside for his favorite black business suit but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Fuck" He said in an angry hiss, slamming the door of his closet. His navy blue yukata ruffled with a cloth on cloth sound when he turned around back to the sliding door, ready to give a scolding to the one who was in charge of laundry. Almost like an apparition, a brunette dressed in a black yukata with a dark, crimson obi stood in front of him outside the room. His blue eyes closed immediately at the sight of Riku, who was a little taken back by the sudden visit.

Bowing his head politely, Sora extended his arms as if to show the item he was holding, never opening his eyes "Riku-sama, I have brought your suit"

"Why did you take it" The silverette said almost covering Sora's words with his own. Even if it was meant to be a question, it sounded like a command. I always did.

Sora bowed his head a little more and continued with a surprisingly calm tone "I came to Riku-sama's room earlier to get your clothes ready, but the suit was in need of ironing" Now slightly bowing with his back too, he proceeded "I apologize if I made you angry"

The older man glared at his subordinate's head, but decided to let it go for now "Go in", he said turning around.

The nineteen year old boy nodded, opening his eyes but kept looking at the floor, and followed his master. Sora had been Riku's personal assistant for two years now, and his duties consisted on doing everything his master wanted, from serving him his breakfast to even acting as a human shield when things got a little rough with clients or rival groups.

He had been the one who had searched for the Inagawa-gumi two years ago. He used to be a pick-pocketer who had absolutely no reason to live but to serve an abusive, fat, junkie and good for nothing father, who instigated him to get more money and if he ever dared and try to escape, he had the help of a few corrupt policemen who would stop him. After a series of brutal events, he was somewhat rescued by accident by Riku, and being the little rebellious, wild thing thirsty for power and revenge Sora was, he asked to join the mafia group. Sora remembered they had laughed. But briefly later, he was given the opportunity.

It was hell on earth. He was used to talking wrong, always trying to win the argument, and so the beatings came. Every time he said a bad word, Riku would beat the shit out of him; If he talked back, Riku would punch him in the face: he was taught obedience, and that he had no power over no one on the group.

But they had also taught him to be strong: Hours in the dojo together with his sensei, who was an expert in kendo, had done marvels on the once rebel kid. He learned patience, self-control, and take quick decisions. He gained endurance; he could resist most of the pain inflicted on him and give twice the pain back.

Nowadays, his chores were less hard than before when he learned everything he needed. He was now a man: _a cold, merciless bastard, just like his master was._

Riku sat on his zabuton and started taking off his yukata while Sora sat down right behind him and waited for the other. Once naked except for his underwear, Sora took the dress shirt and helped his master into it, and so on with everything else. When they were finished and the younger was adjusting his master's tie, someone called from outside.

"Riku-sama, Kenta-san has arrived"

"Thank you Axel" Riku responded and looked at Sora. Briefly, their cold eyes met by mere seconds, but nevertheless, they had business to attend to. Without a word, both men walked out to meet with the visit, the shorter one silently walking behind the other.

They walked in utter silence towards the tea room, where the guest was supposed to be led to by his subordinates, and once there, a couple of members and Sephiroth were standing close to the door to receive their boss. The guest was right next to Sephiroth, and while everyone was bowing their greetings, Riku could see his father smiling at him, and that, most of the times meant he was expecting his son to stand out.

Grinning a little, Riku waited for everyone in the tea room to exit and get to their respective shores and once only he and his guest were there, he talked.

"Please, sit down" He offered, walking over to the tea table, a low furniture piece but beautiful in every aspect: adorned with carvings of flowers and made out of ebony, it was a sight to behold. Soon, Marluxia, one of the clan's members whose activities consisted mostly of cooking, was entering the room and delivered some Japanese sweets. "Thank you" said Riku curtly, and Marluxia just nodded.

"Riku-san, it is a pleasure for me to be invited over to your house" Keita started saying, promptly picking up some mochi and eating it contently.

"Don't mention it" he answered while watching the other chew "I heard you work near Area six"

"Yes, me and my mates go there every Monday and Friday" The man swallowed and took another bite "Do you also go there to do your business?"

Riku smirked and glared "I _own_ the area"

Keita swallowed hard "Oh. I-I'm sorry, I didn't-I mean, we didn't—", said the man while moving his hands nervously. The mafia boss was probably going to kill him.

"It's okay, as long as you don't interfere in or business. We sell drugs, but not the kind you do; we mostly sell cocaine and LSD, and the pure kind, not a disgusting mix of stuff"

Suddenly, the door opened again and Sora came in with a wooden tray, carrying a traditional Japanese teapot, some teacups, plates and food. He looked at his master silently asking for permission, to which Riku nodded, giving him permission. The young man came closer and kneeled down in front of the small table and nodded curtly at Kenta, who just nodded back, not really caring about the boy but caring plenty about the food.

Sora then placed the tray on the floor and started sorting the cutlery over the table, then the food and finally started serving the tea with such grace that even Kenta felt a little giddy looking at the brunette being so delicate. When he finished, Riku immediately gave a sip to his tea and nodded at Sora, who excused himself and left the two men.

Kenta kept looking at Sora when he left, suddenly interested in the slight but somewhat sexy sway of his ass. Not that the boy looked girly, but the yukata looked oddly good. Riku noticed it while picking a rice cookie, and scolded himself for almost getting angry, but then remembered that even if other men or women tried to get close to his servant, Sora only had (and he better have) eyes for him.

And so, both of them continued talking while having tea, discussing what Kenta wanted to do and how. Riku had to admit the offer didn't appeal to him at all and questioned his father's motives, but again, who was him to deny his father's wishes? The silverette was a little tired of talking with someone that was only half serious and overly forward, talking to him as if they were old time friends. He seriously wanted to punch this man with no manners or business intent.

* * *

It was near eight o'clock when they were kind of resuming their chat, when Sora was called by Riku to bring more tea. He appeared later with the same tray and a teapot filled with hot water and a few pots, but before he could serve Kenta, he was stopped by his words.

"I don't want tea. Do you have coffee?" He said, his words interlaced with a fake sweetness that made Riku burn with anger. Who did this guy think he was? His house was no cafeteria, he should humbly accept what he was offered by the _Inagawa-gumi_ clan. This wasn't a fucking visit to granny's house. He then looked at Sora, and could clearly see the coldness in his eyes.

The boy looked away from the guest and placed his sight on a small pot on the tray "Yes, Kenta-sama, please allow me to serve you"

_**Oh**_, Kenta was a little aroused by Sora's choice of words, Riku could tell, by the way his mouth disgustingly curled at one end. Just when he had ended serving the guest his coffee and hot water and was ready to leave again, Kenta grabbed him by his hand and asked:

"Hey sweetie, no sugar?"

Sora kept silent for a second, and for a small flash of a moment, he looked at Riku, then back at the guest "Sorry, we are not used to sugar"

Kenta shrugged "What about some cream, then?" He said again in that fake sweet tone, but Sora seemed unfazed.

Suddenly, already fed up with the guy's attitude and petulance, Riku leaned over the table and grabbed Kenta's hand, making him drop Sora's hand. He squeezed it hard, making the other flinch in pain. Riku smirked angrily. He could teach this guy a lesson or two.

"You know, Sora _does_ have some sweet cream. _Even more_, his cream is really a delicatessen" He turned his head and looked towards the sliding door that was at Kenta's back "Axel! Reno!" Not even a second later, the two men in question appeared and were ready for instructions "Hold him" He said signaling to Kenta with his head. He let go of the man's hand while his assistants grabbed him and put his arms behind him.

"Wh-what the hell! What did I do!" He screamed, struggling but failing. What exactly had he done wrong? He had almost finished the deal with the clan!

Riku paid no heed to his words, but lifted his left hand looked mischievously at Sora, who took his hand immediately. He yanked the boy towards his lap, just so he was kneeling in front of him, Riku's legs between the other boy's. He immediately grabbed Sora's ass and kneaded it roughly through the black fabric of the boy's yukata while the brunette placed his hands on Riku's shoulders. It seemed to capture Kenta's attention.

Riku's fingers started massaging the muscles, tracing its curves, and then getting bold enough to start massaging the part between Sora's butcheeks with his index and ring fingers, going up and down his ass crack. The only reaction from Sora was the tightening of his hands on his shoulders.

Kenta was silent, but his cheeks were flushed and that told Riku he could continue with his little lesson. Riku took hold of Sora's hips, and if Kenta had known better, he would have said it was some kind of signal, because as soon Riku had done so, Sora grabbed the hem of his yukata and yanked it delicately up, letting his spectator see his round, smooth ass, and a little bit of his balls. He would have wished Sora would turn so he could see better if he wasn't in such a weird situation.

Without the yukata in the way, Riku grabbed the boy's ass again, this time spreading his buttcheeks, showing Kenta the little, rosy hole in between, twitching from time to time and sometimes being slightly penetrated by Riku's fingertips.

Even if Kenta was kind of enjoying the scene, he was still scared as hell, so he dared speak "Uh…what…what is—"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me, let me prepare the cream" Riku then looked up at Sora, a smile on his face "Go ahead"

"Yes, Riku-sama" was the only thing Sora said before looking down and opening the fly on Riku's pants, then slipping his hand into his boxers and taking out the big, hardened cock of his master while still holding up his yukata. The blue eyed boy looked at it for a while, then turned his head around and looked over his shoulder at Kenta, giving him a small, cruel smile.

Using his tongue, he slickened two of his fingers with his saliva, taking longer than necessary, thrusting his fingers deep inside his mouth and sliding his tongue in between the digits. Then he bent a little his back so his ass was sticking a bit out, and started fingering himself, just to be joined by two of Riku's fingers, making Sora gasp delighted.

The boy turned his head to his master, telling him with his blue eyes that he was enjoying his fingers inside him. Riku just smirked at him and once again grabbed the boy by his hips, this time aligning him with his own hips, so his cock was grazing Sora's twitching, hungry hole.

"Now, Kenta, let me help Sora make your sweet cream" And just like that, he impaled the smaller boy on his cock, making a loud snarl when he got engulfed by that warm tightness. He had done this so many times with the boy, but every time he wondered _why_ and _how_ he would be so tight and soft, _and god_, that twitching thing he did…

Sora took a moment to adjust to the fullness inside of him, and once he was calm again, he slowly slid up so his hole was concealing only the cock's tip, then quickly slid down, slamming hard into Riku's hips. He went up again, but when he got to the top, he slowly rolled his hips over the tip, playing with it a little, his hole opening and closing around it. Then he went down.

Nevertheless, Sora knew Riku liked it hard and fast, so after plopping down into his lap again, he encircled his master's neck for support and leaned his head down on his shoulder only to start a fast paced penetration that had him rubbing his smaller penis into the other's dress shirt.

The guest couldn't be more aroused; his pants were tenting and had the urge to swallow down his saliva every ten seconds. When a particular thrust made Sora gasp and purr into his boss' shoulder, he was suddenly spanked hard on a buttcheek, making a delicious slapping sound.

"Mmhaaahh!" Sora moaned out loud with a raspy voice, stopping the rolling of his hips. Then Riku grabbed him by his hair and yanked his head harshly back so the boy had direct eye contact with him.

"No yelling. Not yet" He said, glaring at the boy who was frantically panting.

"Y-yes…" Riku knew it, it made Sora lose it when he was rough with him and showed his dominance. Then, taking advantage of the way his assistant was exposing his neck, he decided to bite down on the junction of Sora's neck and shoulder so hard, it drew some blood.

"Turn around" Said Riku with a deadpan voice, and Sora obeyed immediately, almost eager.

Then Sora found himself in a dilemma: there was all the stuff they had used to drink tea, the pots, the empty plates…how was he supposed to support hims—

Before he could finish his thoughts, a deep thrust came from behind him, and god knows he tried, but finding nothing to grab onto, he was just pushed over everything on the table, his arms involuntarily dropping the teacups and some plates. But it didn't seem to matter to his master, as he once again was shoved forward along the table, his chest rubbing over it and finally dropping the rest of the cutlery to the floor, some of them breaking.

Once again, he was spanked hard on his right buttcheek, but Sora almost confused the slapping sound it had made with the slapping sound their hips made every time Riku's cock plunged inside him. He loved the way his master's balls slapped on his own testicles every time he pushed into him. Too bad he couldn't moan.

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up while being fucked into the table, his body swaying back and forth. There was Kenta, the pompous asshole, sporting a big hard-on. He had to admit, he looked pretty ridiculous being held like that while turned on.

"Pick the teacup" Riku moaned while pounding harder into Sora, who just looked back in confusion "We are going to serve…" He added with a dark smirk directed to Kenta.

Sora just looked to the floor and picked up a discarded cup, and just as he was bringing it up, he felt his master grab him by his hair again, this time pulling very hard so he had to kneel again, his back to him. Riku snatched the cup away but kept thrusting into the boy like a dog in heat, giving Keita the sight of his life; tan skin glistening with sweat, his black yukata hanging from his hip thanks to the red obi but crumpled over it, so all it was covering was part of his stomach, leaving his leaking cock peeking out from under all that cloth and his slightly muscular chest completely exposed.

The brunette had nothing to grab onto, he was just being held by his hips by his master, so he hooked his right arm around Riku's neck, so the right side of his face pressed against Riku's clothed chest. The man pressed his lips onto his ear, smiling wickedly and whispered

"You can talk now"

It seemed something cut loose inside Sora, because his face buried onto Riku's neck, his mouth agape and breathing heavily against the soft, pale skin "R-Riku-sama, so _**good…**_"

The man pressed him mouth to the boy's forehead, yanking his head back, and whispered against his skin "I'm glad. Now we can serve our guest"

Giving an equally twisted smile to his master, Sora watched the silverette place the teacup over his bouncing penis, covering it until his cock's tip was touching the bottom of the cup.

"Mhhh, Riku-samaaaah…my cream is ready…"

The other smiled, sweat drops falling from his beautifully pointy nose "Perfect. Please don't be stingy with the serving" He let go of Sora's hips and grabbed the base of his cock, pumping it while holding the cup in place.

Sora slid his fingers to his rear, touching Riku's balls and the base of his thick cock "B-but you—"

"_**Serve!" **_He screamed, tightening his hold around the boy's penis.

Like a cat, Sora stretched his torso, his pelvis thrusting forward and with the help of his master's hand, he was coming into the teacup with a beautiful moan that made his blood go all up to his face and chest, and Kenta briefly thought he looked like a rose in bloom. A few thrusts later, the cup was filled with the milky substance, Sora's member flaccid and nicely spent.

Riku laid Sora over the table, pulling out his still hard penis and letting him rest enough so he recovered his composure. After Sora seemed okay enough, he gave him the teacup. Sora took it with his still quivering hand and looked at the man.

"Please, give him the cream"

Feeling a surge of cruelty and vengeance, Sora quickly stood up, tried to fix his yukata just enough so it was decent and got closer to their watcher. Kenta, finally understanding all this messed up game of theirs, started squirming.

"Get the fuck away! No!" He screamed, but Sora just brought the cup closer to the man's mouth. Not willing to drink such a disgusting thing, the man turned his head away, so the boy grabbed his chin firmly, but couldn't open his jaw. Angered, and to Riku's delight, Sora snapped and punched the man square on his cheek.

"Open. Up" Sora grumbled over the man's squeak of pain that allowed him to grab his chin once again and deposit his sperm inside his mouth. Just to make sure he drank it, Sora grabbed his jaw and closed it while pinching his nose so he couldn't breathe.

Laughing lowly, Riku watched as the man swallowed the thick fluid against his will "Sweet, right?"

Satisfied with his work, Sora let go of the man, just to watch him retch and vomit all over the floor and his own clothes. The boy just kept looking at the man, his expression unchanged; but Riku knew he was enjoying this just as much as he was.

Then, still sitting on the floor, the yakuza leader started talking "I hope you understand, Keita. No one comes to my house and talks to me informally. No one refuses my offers, be it a simple coffee or a deal. No small fry works on my territory without my permission. And no one, and I mean **absolutely** no one, gives orders to Sora but **me**"

With a flick of his head, Axel and Reno took the guy outside the household, leaving master and subordinate alone. Waiting for any signal that indicated that he was allowed to continue with their previous activities, Sora stood in the same place he was before.

Leaning back, Riku called Sora, grabbing his persistent erection "Come"

Trying not to sigh in delight, Sora kneeled and crawled towards him: it was an implicit rule that he shall never look down to his master; he was allowed only looking up to him. Still holding his penis, Riku rubbed its head over Sora's lips, smearing some cum over them, but the boy knew better and didn't open his mouth until allowed to.

"Do you want cream too?"

Sora nodded. He wasn't allowed to talk, not yet.

Riku smirked and placed his thumb over the boy's lower lip, opening his mouth and rubbing the tip of his cock over the boy's tongue, teasing him. He pulled his cock out of his mouth and rubbed his hot, pulsing member over the boy's cheeks and nose, noticing how his breath became shallow and desperate.

The boy had been good today. He deserved a reward.

Opening his mouth wide enough, he stuck his cock inside Sora's mouth and shoved it inside. He thanked the heavens the boy had worked on his gag reflex to fit him whole inside him. With five deep thrusts (and entranced by the sight of Sora's nose getting lost into his own, silver pubic hair every time he sucked on it), he came inside him with a grunt and a placid smile on his face.

Even though he came, Sora still had his mouth around his penis, swallowing every single drop of his semen. When he deemed it good enough, he slid the flaccid member out of his mouth, but delicately grabbed it and gave it slow, silky licks from base to tip, lingering a bit every time he reached the small hole on the head. He gave the little hole gentle sucks, then rubbed his cheeks against the soft member, nuzzling it with his nose.

That was the usual ritual: not leaving a single drop of cum.

Satisfied, Riku stuck his penis inside his boxers and zipped his pants up. Then got up, commanded Sora to go and change his clothes, and walked towards his father's room. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Okay, this got hot too quick. And this is only the beginning. I loved writing this chapter tell me what you think!


End file.
